The Actions of A Criminal
by T. Riddle
Summary: This is a Tom Riddle story. Tom Riddle pays a little trip to Little Hangleton. Please R+R! Sorta of A/U.


Note: this is sort of A/U. You can figure out what I did. Well Read and Review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.  
  
The actions of a criminal  
  
I walked along the street in this new town. Up a hill. This place should of been fimilar to me, but it was not. Nobody knew I was here. Nobody was suppose to. I had a slight worry they would find me. But I couldn't let that happen. My destination was closer than ever. I then suddenly stopped. Should I do this? Yes I have to. While they were living in glory, I was living as nothing. While others would live in worry of being caught, I wouldn't. I was different. I starting walking again and I approached the house. They were home. That makes things easier. It was turning dark outside. I rushed towards the house hoping no one would see me. And of course no one did. I stood at the front door and took out my wand.  
  
"Alohamora." The door was instantly unlocked. I opened the door and quietly closed it behind me. The lights were dim and expensive muggle merhcandise surrounded me. I walked more into the house and soon was able to hear voices. They were listening to a muggle radio. I stood in the doorway. The room was lit up by a candle. There were 3 of them. A man, a woman, and their child. The man got up and turned off the radio.  
  
"What do you think will happen?" asked their son.  
  
"I don't think you'll find out." I said leaning againist the doorway. I held my wand in front of me. The family looked at me.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the man. I smirked.  
  
"Your son." I said still looking at my wand.  
  
"What?" asked the woman. The man knew who I was.  
  
"I'd always knew you would come. What does your mother need now? Money?" asked the man. "Well she's not getting any."  
  
"She doesn't want anything. She's dead."I said simply.   
  
"Honey, who is this?" asked his wife. I turned and looked at her.   
  
"You, a powerful rich man could have done better than this." I said motioning to his wife.   
  
"Leave my family alone." he said coldly. He then took a glance at my hands. And what I was holding. His eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Your like her, aren't you?"he asked.  
  
"No. I'm not as stupid as her. I don't associate with muggles."I said.  
  
"Muggles?" the younger boy questioned.  
  
"Ah, a son." I said. "What is his name?"  
  
"Tom." the boy anwsered in fear.  
  
"Named after you I suppose?" I asked the man.  
  
The wife nodded for him.  
  
"It is a curse to be named after such a foul muggle man." I said thinking of myself not just the young one.  
  
"Now what is it you want?" the man asked. I glanced at him. "Money? Anything? Just stay away from my family and you can have anything you want."  
  
"I don't want your muggle items. Just your filthy lives." I said. The wife cried in fear. She knew what was coming. She grabbed her son and hugged him close. The man was speechless.  
  
"Tell me, why did you abandon her? What is better about this woman than my mother?"I asked fiercly. And then added quietly. "The longer you talk the longer you stay alive."   
  
"You know what she is. A freak. An unnormal non-mortal poser."he said. "And you-you are just like her."  
  
"So just because she was different, not like you, you left her." I said in an angry tone. "She became sick. Very sick. After YOU left her. It was unlikely that I would make it. But she held on for me. And she died shortly after I was born. But conviently she lived long enough to name me. How I wish she didn't. You see, she still loved you for some unknown reason. And in memory of you she named me-Tom."   
  
The man seemed shocked.  
  
"Do you regret what you did?" I asked.  
  
"No, I will never regret leaving her." he said.  
  
"Wrong anwser." I said. The wife cried softly. And the boy held his tears back.   
  
"No need to cry." I looked at the wife and thier child. "It will all be over soon."  
  
"That is enough!" the man yelled loudly. "Leave my family alone." I ignored his words.  
  
"When you left her you didn't know it would affect your future. I'd say that you're life would have been longer."I said. "Do you think anyone will miss you? Quite frankly, I think not. I talked to some people of this town. They seem to hate you. Everyone does. And it's no wonder why."  
  
"You can't kill us." The boy said loudly. "People will know it was you. They saw you in this town."  
  
"What an annoying boy you've got there." I said to the man. "No one will know it was me. I erased their memories. No one here will know I exist." I looked at thier clock. "I don't have any more time to waste."  
  
"No!" cried the wife. "Please let us live! Please. At least our son!" I glanced at her. I opened my mouth to speak, but out of the corner of my eye I saw something else. The man was inching away to grab a nearby knife. I pointed my wand at him.  
  
"Crucio!" I yelled. He fell to the ground in pain. The wife and son watched in fear.   
  
"Father!" the son yelled. He tried to move to his father. Bad choice.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
A green light shot out and he fell to the ground instantly, dead. I watched the mother cry out in horror. She moved to his side.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" I yelled once again. And she fell to the ground, next to her son. I lifted the curse off the man.   
  
"I think you should know the name of your killer." I said. He stared in terror and fear. "Lord Voldemort." I raised my wand and yet again yelled the words Avada Kedavra. He died and fell next to his pathetic family. I looked at my wand and put it in my pocket. I turned and left the house quietly. It was very dark outside. I slowly walked down the hill only stopping once to look back at the now-deserted house. 


End file.
